wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/16
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, co się przydarzyło Don Kichotowi z pewnym rycerzem z Manchy. Don Kichot jechał w triumfie, jakeśmy to powiedzieli, pyszny swoim zwycięstwem i uważał się już za najpierwszego i najwaleczniejszego rycerza błędnego w całym świecie; ostatni triumf poczytywał sobie za szczęśliwą wróżbę na przyszłość i wyglądał chciwie nowych przygód, choćby najtrudniejszych, nie troszcząc się już o czarowników, choćby się wszyscy przeciw niemu zmówili, tak dalece ufał swojemu szczęściu. Tak był uradowany i próżnością zaślepiony, że ani wspomniał już o nieskończonej ilości kijów, które niegdyś dostał, ani o tym kamieniu, co mu szczękę zgruchotał, ani o niewdzięczności galerników, ani o niesłychanej zuchwałości Jangwezów, co się tak bezecnie z nim obeszli. Nic mu już nie brakowało, jak tylko, ażeby znaleźć środek odczarowania księżniczki Dulcynei; gdyby tego dokazał, nie miałby już nic do pozazdroszczenia najszczęśliwszym i najsłynniejszym rycerzom błędnym wszystkich wieków przeszłych. W tak miłych pogrążonego marzeniach Don Kichota Sancho w ten sposób zagadnął: — Co to za dziwna rzecz, panie, że mnie ciągle na oczach stoi ten diabelski nos mego kmotra, Ceciala? Próżno silę się o czym innym myśleć, ani rusz się temu opędzić. — To ty ciągle myślisz, Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — że tym Rycerzem Zwierciadlanym był bakałarz Karasko, a giermkiem jego Tomasz Cecial? — Nie wiem, co mam odpowiedzieć, panie, ale wiem, że nikt inny jak Cecial nie mógł mi rozpowiadać takiej rzeczy o domu, o żonie i o dzieciach i że jak odjął ten nos obrzydliwy, to już twarz miał, jak wykapał, taką samą jak Cecial, ani na włos różnicy i głos taki sam i wszystko zgoła takie; jakżeż, u diabła, nie poznałbym go, kiedy się od tylu lat znamy i co dzień widujemy? — Mój Sancho, mówmy rozumnie — odpowie Don Kichot — czyż to podobieństwo, ażeby bakałarz Karasko przebierał się za rycerza błędnego, ciężkie zbroje na siebie przywdziewał i na moje życie godził, albożem to ja jego nieprzyjaciel, albożem go kiedy czym obraził, alboż we mnie ma rywala, żeby mi zazdrościł sławy nabytej? — Ależ, panie — odpowie Sancho — skądże to podobieństwo owego rycerza z Karaskiem, a giermka z kmotrem Cecialem? a jeżeli to czary, jak powiadacie, czyż nie mogli zrobić się oni podobnymi do kogo bądź innego w świecie? — To wszystko złośliwe psoty czarnoksięskie — rzecze Don Kichot; — ci nikczemnicy wiedzieli dobrze, że wyjdę zwycięsko z tej walki i umyślnie przemienili owego rycerza w przyjaciela bakałarza, ażeby go zasłonić od słusznej wściekłości mojej i żebym darował życie temu, co tak podstępnie godził na moje. Mój przyjacielu, czyż trzeba lepszego dowodu złości i potęgi czarowników nad tę, jakieśmy mieli niedawno w przeistoczeniu Dulcynei? Po takim cudzie czymże jest ta bagatela? Ale ta mi została pociecha, że prawica moja silniejsza od tych czarów i że pomimo zawiści i całej potęgi cudownej sztuka, odwaga moja zapewniła mi zwycięstwo! — Bóg widzi wszystkie rzeczy — odpowie Sancho, któremu śmieszne rezonowania wcale do przekonania nie trafiały, ale bał się sprzeciwić, ażeby się nie wydać z figla, którego mu spłatał z Dulcyneą. Wśród tej rozmowy usłyszeli za sobą tętent kopyt końskich, obrócili głowy i obaczyli jeźdźca ku nim jadącego, któremu pilnie przypatrywać się zaczęli. Był to szlachcic, jechał na bardzo pięknej jabłkowitej klaczy, miał na sobie ubiór wiejski i płaszcz z sukna zielonego, szeroko ciemnym aksamitem wykładany, a na głowie kapelusik z tejże samej materii. Przy boku miał nóż mauretański na zielonym pasie, złocisto haftowanym, buciki także ze skóry zielonej, ze złotą obwódką, ostrogi skromnie na zielono szmelcowane, ale tak lśniące, jakby szczerozłote. Mijając ich, skłonił się grzecznie i spiąwszy klacz ostrogami, miał poskoczyć dalej, kiedy Don Kichot do niego zawołał: — Mój dzielny panie, jeżeli wam nie śpieszno i w tę samą jedziecie drogę, wdzięczny wam będę, jeżeli razem pojedziemy. — W samej rzeczy, panie — odpowiedział kawaler — i ja tę samą myśl miąłem, ale się bałem, ażeby wasz rumak nie brykał przy mojej klaczy. — O, niech się pan tego nie boi — rzecze Sancho — nasz Rosynant to najpoczciwsze i najskromniejsze w świecie konisko. On sobie takich wybryków nie pozwala, raz tylko w życiu zbisurmanił się, a myśmy to z panem ciężko przypłacili. Nie macie się czego bać, panie, mówię wam raz jeszcze; klacz wasza bezpieczna, dziesięć lat mogliby stać razem, a on by jej ani trącił. Na takie zapewnienie Sancha jeździec wstrzymał konia, z wielkim zdziwieniem przyglądając się twarzy Don Kichota, jadącego bez szyszaka, który giermek wiózł na ośle, jak tłumoczek przewieszony. Don Kichot niemniej pilnie wpatrywał się w podróżnego, widząc w nim człowieka pewnego znaczenia; bo też istotnie miał postawę znaczącą, lat około pięćdziesięciu, włosy szpakowate, a w twarzy i obejściu coś wesołego i skromnego, jak to zwykle u uczciwych ludzi. Nieznajomy, przyjrzawszy się naszemu bohaterowi, wyciągnął wniosek, że musi to być jakiś dziwak, bo nigdy w życiu podobnie przybranego i wystrychniętego człowieka nie widział. Podziwiał wzrost jego sążnisty, twarz bladą i wychudłą, minę i zbroję, a nade wszystko nadętą postawę na kościstym koniu i tak mu się to wszystko nowe wydało, że nie mógł się dość napatrzeć. Don Kichot spostrzegł zdziwienie szlachcica, a wyczytawszy w oczach jego chęć dowiedzenia się więcej, chciał jego życzenia uprzedzić ze zwykłą sobie uprzejmością. — Nie dziwno mi, panie — rzekł — że cię uderza moja postawa i osoba tak różna od wszystkich innych ludzi; ale nie będziesz się dziwił więcej, kiedy się dowiesz, że jestem rycerzem błędnym z liczby tych, co, jak się to zwykle mówi, gonią za przygodami. Porzuciłem kraj swój, zastawiłem majątek, wyzułem się ze wszelkich przyjemności, oddając się na los szczęścia i fortuny. Zamierzyłem wskrzesić powołanie rycerzów błędnych, już przepadających; niedawno działać rozpocząłem, a już dopełniłem część swoich zamiarów, wspierając wdowy, osłaniając dziewice, broniąc praw małżonek, sierot i wszystkich uciśnionych, i przez waleczne czyny swoje i po trudach nieskończonych tyle dokazałem, iż sława imienia mego rozbiegła się po wszystkich prawie częściach świata. Wydrukowano już trzydzieści tysięcy tomów mojej historii, a wkrótce będzie ich trzydzieści milionów tomów, jeżeli Bóg mnie uchroni. Żeby ci nareszcie krótko powiedzieć i długo nie trzymać w zawieszeniu, powiem: jestem Don Kichot z Manchy, zwany Rycerzem Posępnego Oblicza; a chociaż to nie bardzo przyzwoicie samemu się z własnymi pochwałami rozwodzić, widzę się nieraz do tego zmuszonym, kiedy nie ma nikogo, co by mi tych trudów i przykrości oszczędził. Tak więc, zacny kawalerze, nie powinieneś się teraz dziwić, widząc tę tarczę i włócznię, tego giermka i konia, ten przybór cały i twarz moją wybladłą, a ciało wychudłe, bo wiesz już kto jestem i że to są rzeczy nierozłączne z powołaniem moim. Don Kichot, powiedziawszy to, umilkł, a kawaler po długiej przerwie tak na koniec przemówił: — Mości rycerzu, doskonale poznałeś ciekawość, która mną owładnęła, na twój widok; ale to, coś mi powiedział, bynajmniej nie zmniejsza mego podziwienia, przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej je powiększa. Jak to, panie, czyż to podobna, żeby dziś jeszcze byli na świecie rycerze błędni i żeby o nich prawdziwe drukowano historie? Doprawdy, panie, nigdy bym nie wierzył, że są tacy obrońcy dam, tacy protektorzy wdów i sierot, gdybym własnymi oczyma teraz się o tym nie przekonał. Bogu Najwyższemu niechaj będą dzięki, że historia chwalebnych czynów twoich poda teraz w niepamięć tę nieskończoną liczbę błędnych rycerzy, o których baśnie całą napełniają Europę i zawracają głowę wszystkim, co je czytają. — O panie! panie! — odpowie Don Kichot — nie trzeba wierzyć, że historie tych rycerzy są baśniami. — Alboż to kto jeszcze o tym wątpi? — zapyta kawaler. — Ja o tym wątpię — rzecze Don Kichot — ale dajmy temu pokój, spodziewam się, że jeżeli razem dalej pojedziemy, wyprowadzę was z błędu, w który podpadliście, prądem opinii niedowiarków pociągnięci. Ostatnie wyrazy Don Kichota i mina, z jaką je wymówił, naprowadziły kawalera na podejrzenie, że musi to być jakiś wariat, i zaczął mu się pilniej przypatrywać dla upewnienia się w tym mniemaniu. Don Kichot, zmieniając przedmiot rozmowy, prosił nieznajomego, aby mu nawzajem powiedział, kto jest. — Nazywam się Don Diego de Miranda, jestem szlachcicem, urodziłem się w pobliskiej tu wiosce, gdzie jeżeli Bóg da, dziś wieczerzać będziemy. Mam, Bogu dzięki, mająteczek dostatni, w którym żyję sobie spokojnie z żoną i dziećmi. Zwykłą zabawą moją jest polowanie i rybołówstwo, ale nie trzymam do tego ani psów, ani ptaków układnych, mam tylko kilka kuropatw obłaskawionych na wabia i parę siatek. Mam trochę książek łacińskich i hiszpańskich, jedne historyczne, drugie do nabożeństwa, ale rycerskich baśni nie cierpię; lubię czytać historię albo powieści, jeżeli w układzie i treści mają coś przyjemnego, ale, moim zdaniem, mało jeszcze książek podobnych mamy w Hiszpanii. Z sąsiadami żyjemy sobie w zgodzie i często u siebie gościmy i biesiadujemy; nasze potrawy nie są wytworne, ale proste i smaczne; unikamy zbytków, bo się wszelką rozwiązłością brzydzimy. Położyłem sobie za zasadę żyć jak człowiek uczciwy i wspierać ubogich, zamiast na rzeczy zbytkowne dochody obracać; staram się ile możności między sąsiadami zachować zgodę, a w domu porządek, zapobiegając wszelkim kłótniom i niesnaskom. Sancho z pilną uwagą przysłuchiwał się mowie szlachcica, a sądząc, że człowiek, tak cnotliwie żyjący, musi być świętym i cuda czynić, zeskoczył prędko z osła i ze łzami w oczach pobiegł objąć go za nogi, a stopy mu całował z takim uszanowaniem, jak gdyby relikwie. — Ej, co to ma znaczyć, mój przyjacielu — zapytał szlachcic mocno zdziwiony — za cóż mnie tak w nogi całujesz? — Ach! pozwól mi, panie — odrzekł Sancho — całe życie wielbiłem świętych, a nigdy jeszcze żywego świętego nie widziałem. Sancho, wielce zadowolony z tego, co zrobił, spokojnie wsiadł sobie na powrót na burego; Don Kichot zaś, mimo całej swojej powagi, ledwo się mógł wstrzymać od śmiechu z tej jego prostoduszności. Wszczynając znów rozmowę, rycerz nasz pytał się Don Diega, czy ma dużo dzieci, czyniąc uwagę, że filozofowie starożytni najwyższe szczęście człowieka zakładali zarówno na darach przyrodzenia fortuny, jak i na wielkiej liczbie dzieci i przyjaciół. — Mam tylko jednego syna — odpowiedział Don Diego — a chociażbym wcale dzieci nie miał, nie czułbym się nieszczęśliwszy, nie dlatego, ażeby syn mój miał złe skłonności, ale że nie ma wszystkich tych przymiotów, które w nim widzieć bym pragnął. Chłopak kończy lat osiemnaście, z których sześć przebył w Salamance, ucząc się greki i łaciny. Chciałem, ażeby się dalej w naukach kształcił, ale tak się uparł do poezji, że zresztą wszystko odrzuca, a mianowicie też teologię i prawo, do których pragnąłem, ażeby się najwięcej przykładał, bo w naszym wieku królowie najwięcej szanują ludzi cnotliwych i uczonych. Ale nie ma z nim rady; po całych dniach ślęczy nad jednym wierszem Homera lub Martiala, rozbierając go czy zły, czy dobry; dobaduje się znaczenia jakiego niezrozumiałego wiersza Wergiliusza, słowem, o niczym nie mówi, tylko o tych poetach: o Horacym, Perejuszu, Juwenalisie i innych starożytnych, dziś tak bardzo wziętych; co do nowożytnych, wcale ich nie ceni. Pomimo tego do nich wstrętu, w tej chwili pracuje nad glosą do czterech wierszy, które mu z Salamanki przysłano. — Zacny panie — odpowie Don Kichot — dzieci są jakoby cząstką rodziców i czy złe, czy dobre, kochać je trzeba, ale najpierwszym obowiązkiem rodziców jest wychowywać je od samego początku w cnocie, a nade wszystko w zasadach chrześcijańskich, ażeby kiedyś stały się podporą ich starości. Słowem, niczego zaniedbywać nie należy, aby je uczynić doskonałymi we wszystkim i wykierować na chlubę rodu całego, bo sława ich spływa na ojców. Nie jestem zdania, żeby je przymuszać do jednej bardziej niż do drugiej nauki; można im dawać rady, ale przede wszystkim zostawiać je trzeba własnemu popędowi, kiedy nauka nie jest im potrzebną do życia. Bo jakkolwiek poezja jest raczej przyjemnym niż użytecznym zajęciem, nie sądzę wszakże, ażeby nią gardzić należało, i człowiekowi uczciwemu nigdy ona wstydu nie przynosi. Poezja, panie, jest jak piękna dziewica, którą inni stroją, bierze ozdoby od wszystkich innych nauk i sama je zdobi, kiedy z nimi przestaje. Dlatego poezja strzec się powinna poniżenia się wszelkiego: satyra i teatr łatwo ją upośledzają, bo umysły niskie i pospolite nie umieją rozeznać prawdziwej piękności. Nie wiem, panie, czy wszyscy jednakowo rozumieją te wyrazy: umysły niskie i pospolite, ale co do mnie, rozumiem pod nimi każdego nieuka i człowieka ciemnego, do jakiego bądź stanu on należy, i nie wyjmuję od tego ani wielkich panów, ani osób najdostojniejszych, jeżeli umysł mają nieokrzesany. Co do tego zaś, że syn pański nie ceni wcale poezji nowożytnej, to zdaje mi się, że nie ma w tym zupełnej słuszności, bo Homer i Wergil pisali w ojczystym języku i wszyscy poeci starożytni tak samo czynili; sądzę, że nie byłoby złe, gdyby i dziś wszyscy szli za ich przykładem, bo każdy język ma swoje piękności, a nie wszędzie ludzie rozumieją po grecku i łacinie. Nie przypuszczam, aby syn pański gardził językiem kastylijskim, ale raczej autorami kastylijskimi, którzy innego języka nie umieją, a i własnym tak nie władają, żeby dobyć zeń wszystkie powaby, którymi się szczycą inne języki. Krótko mówiąc, radzę panu zostawić syna własnemu popędowi; ma widać niepospolite zdolności, kiedy w tym wieku zna doskonale język grecki i łaciński, w którym mieści się wszystko, co tylko jest najpiękniejszego w naukach; jeden mu już krok tylko pozostaje, żeby doszedł doskonałości w naukach wyzwolonych, które niemniej przystoją szlachcicowi, jak tym, co z powołania im się poświęcają. Wpłyń pan tylko na niego, żeby zawsze wybierał przedmioty dobre, żeby zawsze pisał rzeczy uczciwe, żeby w utworach swoich nie szarpał nigdy sławy niczyjej, żeby pisząc ogólnie przeciw wadom i występkom, wystawiał przyjemnie cnotę i gorącą chęć ku niej, a obaczysz pan wtedy, że poezja nie krzywdzi bynajmniej uczciwego człowieka i że syn twój przyniesie zarazem chlubę imieniowi swojemu, będzie w poszanowaniu u dworu i w sercu ludzi. Don Kichot skończył mówić, a szlachcic tak się zadziwił, iż nie wiedział już, co myśleć o nim, i zaczynał sobie wyrzucać, że tak krzywdzące tworzył sobie mniemanie. Chciał znów zawiązać rozmowę, ale rycerz nasz, ujrzawszy z daleka powóz z herbami królewskimi i wyobrażając sobie, że nowa się dlań gotuje przygoda, zawołał na Sanchę, żeby mu szyszak podał.